Free Agency 2 Filler Players
Filler Players This is a list of players who went undrafted out of college and were never on a team. All of these players are willing to play, and hope to play. They will be important to fill the training camp rosters and maybe get a final shot at becoming big. They are practice squad eligable. Anyone can sign these players. Players who are crossed out did not get any camp invite. They will pursue the AFL, CFL, UFL, or IFL, and not be available this season. Quarterbacks *Jack Kev-Cherubs *Paul Fisher-Aardvarks *Jimmy Barta-'Mericans *Leland Hohn-Aardvarks *Myron Carroll-Yisus *Mack Tatum-Magic *Clay Aris-Cherubs *Phil Riley-Yisus *Roland Lavern-Magic *John Smith-Monsters *Sam Minton-'Mericans *Walter Nicklies-Aardvarks *Ryan Leary-O'Ryan-Cherubs Runningbacks *Emilio Coffin-Magic *Alfonzo McNerney-Aardvarks *Jeremiah Bickers *Tory Keyworth *Benny Byars-'Mericans *Warner Mizelle-Aardvarks *Gene Kimbro *Lynwood Glanz-Yisus *Antwaan Stocz-Monsters *Julian Glaner *Edgar Figg-Monsters *Cory Bennett-Cherubs *Eric Grajales-Magic *Cletus Blumenthal-Aardvarks *LaShon Molohon-Yisus *Lucius Caecilius-Cherubs *Marcelo Seese-Magic Fullbacks *Rickey Fellers-Cherubs *Travis Kazcinski-Yisus *Ben Gaskin-Aardvarks *Wilfred Capozzi-Magic *Junior Smithe-'Mericans *Joe Millhorn-Magic *Wilton Jansky-Aardvarks *Dominic Garten-'Mericans *Andrea Thome-Monsters Wide Receivers *Jed Ismael-Cherubs *Kyle Kruger-Magic *Arnie Hunter-Magic *Alec Fouch-Monsters *Tex Ringo-Aardvarks *Santiago Bernard-Monsters *Hez Spence-Monsters *Chet Roder-Aardvarks *John Andino-Magic *Reuben Bode-Aardvarks *Bruce Barry-'Mericans *Miroslav Caron-Magic *Jerrod Reyes-Aardvarks *Blaze Goode-Cherubs *Joey Haywood-'Mericans *Armando Fitzgerald-'Mericans *Nathan Taylor-Cherubs *Josh Cronin-'Mericans *Jayson Motto-Aardvarks *Wyatt Juel-Monsters *Victor Steward-Yisus *Lamar Baskett-Magic *Brett Wey-Monsters *Jean Scrivens-Yisus *Domingo Bentz-Aardvarks *Austin Warr-Magic Tight Ends *Tyson Barnes-Magic *Ivory Adam-'Mericans *Neill Tobin-Magic *Seany Kirkland-Cherubs *Noel Carta-'Mericans *Homer Oliver-Monsters *Max Bel-Aardvarks *Johnathan Derby-Cherubs *Henery Dickerman-Yisus *Jason Bamba-Cherubs *Chad Goriet-Magic *Gunther Youngston-Yisus *Chung McGee-Aardvarks *Cesar Infante-Aardvarks *Winston Witt-Monsters Offensive Tackles *Jan Bubb-'Mericans *Terrell Clark-Magic *Mark Toledani-Aardvarks *Jordon Islam-Magic *Pat Fernandez-'Mericans *Cedrick Masterson-Magic *Justin Minich-Magic *Wes Ro (Possibility of being called to Armed Forces)-Aardvarks *Al Jetton-Aardvarks *Alden Bonn-'Mericans *Elias Scharizzi-Yisus *Dmitri Pattaopkin-Yisus *Calvin Tucker-Monsters *John Hampton-Monsters *Moses Penelopean-Monsters *Shabir Al-Shirazz-Cherubs *Brendan Robbers *Jayson Tanner-Monsters *Carton Mussy *Irvin Smock-Cherubs *Gale Rathman *Josh Mello-Aardvarks *Rain Bradley-Cherubs Offensive Guards/Centers *Elijah Toomey-Aardvarks *Rex Crawford-Magic *Booker Bean-'Mericans *Elvis Acord-Monsters *Aron Vila-Aardvarks *Troy Fiero-'Mericans *Carl Singleton-Magic *Hoyt Byorn-Cherubs *Mario Friggell-Linkley-Cherubs *Carlos Romeir-Magic *Mitchell Laclala-Monsters *Tyler Monahan-Monsters *Ted Kraehe *Leslie Bossert-Aardvarks *Grant Gehrke-Magic *Sean Messling-Monster *Becken Timmons-Aardvarks *Elliott Dukes-'Mericans *Alex Selig-Aardvarks *Morris Stukes-'Mericans *Brian Kensey-Yisus *Clarence Workman-Yisus *Kelvin Eberle-Magic *Dustin Mulloy *Gus Loveland-Magic *Forrest DuFault-Cherubs *Brendan Kelper Defensive Ends *Travis Benz-Magic *Orlando Sexton-Aardvarks *Troy Chenseth-Yisus *Royal McQuire-'Mericans *Miguel Flury-Magic *Buford Yan-Monsters *Julian Crooms- Cherubs *Louis Pham-Magic *Dee Laker-Aardvarks *Otto Freeman-Aardvarks *Caleb Bush-Magic *Darcy Duckworth-Monsters *Abraham Boston-Cherubs *Jaxon Jacksoon-Aardvarks *Dario Nock-Yisus *Alex Brannan-Monsters *Scott Settler-'Mericans *Link Lappen-Magic *Hal Ford-Aardvarks *Rufus Romney-'Mericans *MarShon Grove-'Mericans *Stephen Attebury-Monsters *Del Ylonen-Magic *Garrison Menace-Cherubs *Braxton Rhea-Aardvarks Defensive Tackles *Victor Plaza *Jeff Escobar-Aardvarks *Vincent Foster-Yisus *James King-Magic *Ross Albuquerque *Ivan Victrometer-Cherubs *Lenny Krok-'Mericans *Gil Chadwick-Magic *Devon Fouts-Magic *Alonzo Latz-Monsters *Graham Hitt-Magic *Stanford Hardway-Cherubs *Ned Lillard-Aardvarks *Les McCreary-Magic *Shelby Sager-Monsters *Roscoe Gallow- Cherubs *Gunther Parrish-Aardvarks *Roman Waldman-Yisus *Von Vitiello-'Mericans Inside Linebackers *Hal Lucy-Aardvarks *Paul Brueford *Eric Haas-Cherubs *Joshua Lobo- Cherubs *Rolando Golden-Monsters *Jamaica Okoye-Magic *Wesley Toliver-Magic *Mark Mira-Magic *Jan Moorehood-'Mericans *Cameron Delpino-Monsters *Marco Yantis-Aardvarks *Jacob Stowe-Magic *Sammy Gwinn-Monsters *Art Lavern-Aardvarks *Max Rife-Aardvarks *Felton Mendell-Yisus *Andy Faschal-Yisus *Brent Colona-'Mericans Outside Linebackers *Louie Maddocks-Magic *Ian Maver-Aardvarks *Gino Blye-Magic *James Walcott-Monsters *Lino Gragg-Monsters *Sheldon Blocker-Cherubs *Lavern Meadow-Magic *Miles Sigo-Aardvarks *Milt Lipps-Aardvarks *Kirk McElvain-Yisus *Jame Yoshina-Cherubs *Rolf Holston-Yisus *Aldo Ellenberg-Magic *Frank Jokers-'Mericans *Rusty Jensen-Magic *Barry Ooten-'Mericans *Reyes LaRoche-Aardvarks Cornerbacks *Rex Lemon-Cherubs *Hal Watson-Magic *Dexter Subb-Monsters *Elmo Kaufmann- Cherubs *Cleo Tso-Aardvarks *Robin Roche-Monsters *Daniel Bates-'Mericans *Mike Sewell-Magic *Jenson Qualls-Aardvarks *Rodolfo Rodrique-Yisus *Sid Burke-Aardvarks *Clint Bridges-Magic *Jean Jenkins-'Mericans *Harper Heyward-Yisus *Douglass Monroe-Aardvarks *Desmond Hillis-Monsters *Nick McCloud-Monsters *Loviatron-Aardvarks *Rusty Propes-Cherubs *Rudy Pegg-'Mericans *C.J. McKenzie-Magic *Armand Llorenc-Cherubs Safeties *Gavin Flankers-Magic *Bernardo Overbat-Magic *Harold Japer-Aardvarks *Gustavo Hallmark-Aardvarks *Cletus Denney-Monsters *Brock Jones-Monsters *Benito Coolien-Aardvarks *Jarvis Abbe-Magic *Derek Soluri-'Mericans *Aaron Doe-Aardvarks *Roy King-Cherubs *Oslo Hansen-Magic *DeAngelo Whittenbaugh-Cherubs *Ali Jowers-Aardvarks *Das Chilkins-Cherubs *Tristan Happen-'Mericans *Buster Youngston-Yisus *Dante Grone-Yisus Special Teams BL: Blocker (can play OL/LB/FB), KR: Kick Returner (can play WR/RB/CB), P: Punter, LS: Long Snapper, K: Kicker *Reed Wallace (KR)-Aardvarks *Ethan Serna (LS)-Monsters *Chris Tynes (LS)-Magic *Anthony Jennifer (BL)-Yisus *John Lewitt (BL)-Aardvarks *Joel Saam (P)-Cherubs *Frank Madden (BL)-Magic *Robbie Knappenberger (LS)-'Mericans *Milan Ivy (KR)-Magic *Peter Orlovsky (K)-Aardvarks *Marion Prothro (BL)-Yisus *Dane Katsarellis (KR)-Cherubs *Tremaine Peebles (BL)-'Mericans *Shelby Browning (BL)-Cherubs *Ray Casey (K)-Yisus *Giovanni Christoph (LS)-Cherubs *Hal Rimm (P)-Aardvarks *Nelson Ranchiti III (BL)-'Mericans *Alfred Watt (P)-'Mericans *Zachary Ryos (KR)-Aardvarks *Colby Whitten (K)-Cherubs *Seth Unger (BL)-Aardvarks *Tyrell Inkron (KR)-'Mericans *King-Tron Davis (BL)-Cherubs *Anthony Weiskopf (BL)-Monsters